fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gildarts' Mission: Meet the Celestial Spirit Mage Ketih
This story is owend by me. Own two charter in this story. Enjoy!!! Setting Off (#1) Gildarts Clive walked around Magnolia he went to Fairy Tail. He walked up to the job board he took a one day council transport mission. The council often sent these to the guilds to protect from magic attacks. Sometime about three years ago some bandits who used magic attacked an stole a large amount of goods. The mission that Gildarts had taken was to Bosco, located east of Fiore. The fact that they had only sent one days out meant that the were planning on an all-nighter. Gildarts thought it would be a long mission and he hoped that someone else could come with him. He walked out towards the Magic Council's Building in Era. Era is miles north of Magnolia and the quickest way there is to cut northeast for about ten or fifteen miles that will take you though Mt. Hakobe about four miles in. Gildarts took a carriage up. “ Sorry I can not go up any farther then this,” said the carriage driver. Gildarts hopped out an began walking onwards. The driver went back. As he walked he thought more on the mission. It shortly became night walking most of the day he covered about seven miles. He prepared a sleep roll and went to sleep. After making an anti-Vulcan ward. Every mage knows anti-Vulcan wards as there are many different types of Vulcans. The one that Gildarts uses is a low level six meter radius of him. This one is simple and does not require much magic power. Not only does it not require much power it also alerts the user should someone break the ward. The next morning he started out again the delivery was to be made tommorw to start out. He walked along the trail going down the mountian. A train runs at the bottom of the mountian to the Clover Town Railroad station which cruves down to a small villige just one an a half-miles to Era. The over all trip to the villige will take about four hours. Meanwhile the Blue Pegasus guild member Ketih Lilica who was Karens’ yonger brother and also Celestial Spirit Mage with three silver keys. Unlike his sister he is kind to his Spirts not treating as tools or shileds but as comrades. He also planed to take the one day job from the council. His mom and dad lived in Bosco so he would start at the near the border. He walked out of the Guild after showing it to the supviser. He walked about five miles down to Clover. He took the train to the villige and the borded a second train to the boder of Fiore and Bosco. The two contries held a peace treaty with one another. Bosco was a legal slave country, but had a law aganst slave abuse. All slave within the country were fairly treated. Some were paid , others owned land for small farms, and still others had two jobs ( one at their owners house where the did not get paid and another at farms most owned by other slaves). The Arrival of Gildarts in Era Gildarts walked up to the train station. He got his ticket and boarded the train. The he would get to the village in around two hours. He thought about Fairy Tail and its current standing. It was once a powerful Guild and he hoped one day will be again. He took this mission at of a need. It would probably take a while an the return trip. He was also thinking about the length of the mission a day. He closed his eyes. He would nap all the way to Clover. Meanwhile Keith was visiting around the border town. He heard rumors of a Dark Guild that has been operating in the area. He was seeking to investigait more into it. The rummors were about the Tartaros. They had stopped several Transports from passing. Keith went to a café and sat. He found a wizards bar near by. He could hear something in there. He hoped anyway. " Open gate of Chameleon, Chamaleontis!" he yelled as he opened the gate. A human sized chameleon came from the gate. The chameleon stood on two legs. “ What is it you want from me master?” Chamaleontis asked bowing slightly. “ Sneak into that bar and see what you can find out my friend,” He said calmly. “ As you wish,” as Chamaleontis said the he disappeared from view ( to explain Chamaleontis power is camoflage in which he fades from sight making him the perfect spy). He entered calmly and then hid in a conner close to some people talking. “ We have found its locatin!” said the first one. “ Yeah but it is hidden in Bosco,” said a second. “ No harm we will find them!” said a third. “ I wonder if the council has figured us out yet?” said the second. “ Not a chance after all what could they do!!” said the first. “ Word is they are going to Bosco!” said the third. “ Do not worry we will stop them!” Said the first. Chamaleontis then left hearing all he needed too. He went to report to Keith. Then went back to the Celestial Spirit World. Keith was a little worried with what Chamaleontis told him. He then went back to the inn. While at about the time Keith goes back to the inn. Gildarts arrives in Era. Kevin Drake Appears Gildarts was just walking though the city. Era was where the goods on these discussions were kept until someone from a guild accepted them. Era had defenses at the outskirts of the city. He handed off the paper to the guard who let him in. He walked till he ran into Org. He turns to follow the council man. They walk the streets until they reach a warehouse. The goods would be transported via train to the border then on foot for the rest of the way to Terra Claw the capital of Bosco. Gildarts helped load the wagons which would carry the load to the station. He would visit Bosco until his time was up then head back to the guild. He would then find a long 10 year mission to do for a while get him away from the guild for a while. He could not stand short jobs like this, but the guild needed money and these were good paying jobs. Being as he was they could probably use the money to buy the old guild building back. It would be a present for Natsu. After getting everything loaded he walked alongside the carts. They some what reminded him of Erzas’ packing. He chuckled to himself as he recalled the first time he saw Erza pack for a job. Dante watched as the transport went by. He would stay low but also keep an eye out for any sign of a Dark Guild. He knew that Tartaros was using the supplies being stolen, and he would not let them get anymore even if he had to use that. He would make sure nothing went wrong. Ketih waited for the train carrying the supplies to come in. He also went around learning what he could about Tartaros. No one knew much. All he could find out was that they were trying stop them in Bosco. As much confusion as there was the council had reached the border city on time. He wandered if he was the only mage going. Then Gildarts walked out. Kevin stood beside the train. “ I’m Gildarts Clive. Who are you?” he asked. “ Ketih Lilica nice to meet you.” Ketih said. Kevin walked towards the border. Something was off he could tell. He was not taking the mission he was going towards the Dark Guilds headquarters. Dante took quick paces behind him. Ketih looked at the two wondering where the were headed. The mission went on. They crossed the Border and went into the mountain ranges. Suddenly five people in robes showed up. “ Lets get them!!!” they yelled as Kevin drew his sword. “ Sword Magic: Fox King: Flaming Slice!!” Kevin yelled as he swung his sword a magic circle appeared. And his sword turned his sword light blue. After it turns blue it shoots a red flame out tip and then swings the sword. The flames on the end act like a whip. He used it hit the guys in robes. ‘ A sword magic user with a style that might rival my own style!’ Dante was thinking. The robed people got up. “ You’ll pay for that! Ice Make: Hammer!” said one as he began to swing the hammer. “ Sword Magic: Fox King: Flame Tornado!!” Kevin put his sword forward and a tornado of red flame came out pushing the guy back and destroying his hammer. ‘ This guy is winning a fight just using his sword magic against five people!’. “ Ice Make: Floor!” Robed guy goes “ Now!” and his buddies come towards him. He cancels his Sword Magic. “ Ice Make: Eagle!!” Kevin puts his hands in the proper position and then a magic circle appeared as the spell activated. Then the robed guys got hit. “ Ice Make: Saucer!” said one of the dark mages. “ Water Aardvark” another Dark Mage said. “ Ice Make: Lance!” Kevin says. He crated one lance and he grabbed it. He charged them. The Ice Make: Saucer coming at him. He put the Lance down. “ Ice Make: Ramp!” Kevin yelled. Once it was done he picked up his lance. The Saucer went on the ramp and over the train. Kevin looked a little worn out, but kept going when he got to the first Dark mage he knocked him out. The second one tried to use his Aardvark to stop him. He stabbed though it with his lance. The second one tried to reform it, but was to late. The third one went and came at him with is sword. Kevin blocked it with his lance then banged the third one on the head. “ Lightning Eruption!!” Said the forth one. “ Take Over: Soul of the Lightning Demon,” whispered Kevin. When the smoke cleared they saw his body get darker and his muscles came out more. Two pairs of bat-like wings come out the back. His right eye had a scare like lightning bolt above his right eyebrow. “ Thunder Bullets!!” Kevin said. The spell then fired knocking out the other two. Kevin then canceled his Take Over and walked away with Dante following.